Déterminisme
by Prune BO
Summary: 2x01, Vows. Et si Claire le prenait, ce scalpel ?


**Personnages :** Claire, Echo. Et aussi un peu Claire/Echo, parce que c'est le Bien.

**Rating :** Léger M.

**Disclaimer :** Rien que Joss Whedon… et ça fait du bien !

**Synopsis :** 2x01, _Vows_. Claire, dans son bureau avec Echo, effleure un scalpel… et attrape une sucette au citron. Et si elle l'avait pris, ce scalpel ? Déviation par rapport à la série et variation autour du personnage de Claire.

**Note :** OS finalisé après visionnage du 2x02. Toutes contradictions avec des éléments de mythologie développés ultérieurement par la série, notamment sur la psychologie des dolls, seraient bien involontaires.

* * *

**Déterminisme**

* * *

Claire Saunders tremble.

Ses doigts effleurent le manche vert anis du scalpel. Un de ses ongles racle contre le plastique dur. Elle se sent cotonneuse, comme hors d'elle-même. Le bureau a l'odeur du désinfectant et du latex des gants médicaux.

- J'essaie simplement de faire de mon mieux, dit Echo.

Les doigts de Claire se referment sur le scalpel.

Sa main l'enserre, d'abord hésitante, puis ferme. Trop ferme. Elle la regarde devenir rouge, les jointures de ses doigts devenir blanches. Sa tête est vide. Elle se sent sans pensée, dépossédée d'elle-même et, curieusement, c'est une sensation que quelque chose en elle trouve désirable.

- Je peux m'en aller, maintenant ? demande Echo, étonnée mais attentive, un sourcil légèrement relevé.

- Reste allongée et écarte les jambes à nouveau.

Claire déglutit. Sa voix est rauque.

Echo sourit gentiment :

- D'accord.

La doll s'allonge plus complètement et, comme une minute auparavant, écarte les cuisses. Sa tête se cale confortablement contre le dos du fauteuil d'auscultation et elle se met à regarder le plafond. Il est fait de bois lisse, oriental et ciré. Elle aime bien ce plafond. Il est joli.

Des talons raclent doucement le parquet. Claire s'avance entre les jambes ouvertes d'Echo.

Elle pose une main dépassionnée, professionnelle, sur la cheville de la doll. Le contact de la peau hâlée, satinée par les soins du corps et les huiles de massage, la fait frissonner. Sa main est nue. Elle ne porte pas de gant. Ce manque d'intermédiaire dans le toucher, quelque part, la dérange. Le Docteur Saunders ne touche guère les gens quand l'exercice de sa fonction ne le requiert pas. Et il y a une protection de latex entre elle et l'autre.

Mais Claire n'a pas envie d'être le Docteur Saunders, surtout pas. Elle crève de se savoir un exercice de style.

Sa main se resserre sur le scalpel et elle fait sèchement pression sur les genoux d'Echo pour lui écarter plus complètement les cuisses.

La doll émet un petit "ah !" de réflexe, les yeux doucement souriants toujours fixés au plafond. Claire se mord les lèvres, nerveuse.

Elle effleure du bout des doigts la face intérieure, tendre, des cuisses de la doll. C'est presque une caresse.

Le bureau est propre, vide et silencieux ; les étagères de dossiers et de matériel médical soigneusement ordonnées. Le "ah" de Echo est un peu plus rude quand Claire fait la première coupure.

Le sang coule noir. Une balafre profonde.

Le cuir pastel du fauteuil est sali.

- Whiskey ?

Echo s'est mise à trembler, confuse - effrayée. Elle souffre. Sa voix n'est qu'un murmure grelottant :

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Claire regarde la blessure s'épanouir, puis se resserrer en une fine cicatrice écarlate. L'odeur métallisée du sang lui envahit les narines. Une violente vague de dégoût monte en elle. Un dégoût d'elle-même si profond qu'il en est jouissif, et la certitude instinctive, presque organique, qu'elle fait quelque chose qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû faire.

- Détends-toi, dit-elle à la doll.

Sa voix est gutturale. Anormale. Elle se racle la gorge et reprend, mécanique :

- Tu me fais confiance ?

La respiration d'Echo s'accélère tandis qu'elle fixe désespérément le plafond. Ce qui se passe n'est pas agréable. Elle a mal, très mal. Mais… Ce sont Whiskey et le Docteur Saunders.

Le Docteur Saunders la soigne et prend soin d'elle, et Whiskey était n°1, et elle la connaît, elle la connaît même très bien. Elle s'en est souvenue tout à l'heure pendant que le Docteur Saunders vérifiait que tout allait bien à l'intérieur de ses jambes après sa "nuit bien remplie" avec le mari de Rhonda.

Alors Echo s'agrippe lentement aux bords du fauteuil et répond :

- Oui.

Elle baisse les yeux vers Whiskey un instant, l'air grave, lui sourit, puis les remonte vers le lustre.

Claire lève le scalpel et la coupe au dessus de l'aine.

Le sang jaillit.

Au dehors du bureau, à deux pas à peine de la porte, Sierra traverse lentement le hall pour se rendre à la piscine. Dans son propre bureau, Topher sirote bruyamment une briquette de jus de fruits en jetant un œil au repère du Fantôme à travers les vitres brouillées. Il n'y distingue qu'un docteur penché sur sa patiente. Personne ne voit rien, personne. Claire laisse échapper un halètement.

Le fauteuil est barbouillé de rouge. Echo est mutilée sur les cuisses, sur le ventre, aux genoux. Son corps parfait est gâché, absolument. L'odeur de sang est puissante et tenace.

Claire se dit qu'elle n'a pas bien pris soin de sa poupée, et cette pensée l'horrifie et l'électrise tout à la fois.

Et tout ça est facile. Presque trop.

Elle a donné les coups avec un dégoût ivre.

Oh, elle est vraiment ignoble, pense-t-elle… Elle a tout fait de travers. Elle est une Alpha.

Ratée. Ratée, ratée, ratée, ratée. Ils n'ont pas réussi à lui faire faire ce pourquoi ils l'ont programmée. DeWitt n'a pas réussi. Elle est une faille du système, un plantage, une erreur. Ils ont échoué.

Ils n'ont pas réussi à la programmer, à affecter chacun de ses élans, chacune de ses pensées. Elle n'a rien d'un robot. Ils ont échoué.

A cette seconde, les mains poisseuses d'hémoglobine, Claire a un sursaut d'extase.

Echo se tord soudainement sur le fauteuil, laisse échapper un sanglot de chien blessé. Claire la regarde, pauvre ersatz d'être humain, victime. Numéro 1 involontaire. Elle n'a rien fait du tout.

- Je peux m'en aller, maintenant ? répète la doll dans un sursaut d'espoir.

- Non, dit Claire.

Elle pose le scalpel et prend une compresse qu'elle imbibe de désinfectant. Il faut camoufler les dégâts. Du moins suffisamment pour avoir le temps d'être loin de la dollhouse quand ils s'apercevront de ce qu'elle a fait. Ils ne la poursuivront pas et elle sera libre, enfin : après tout, ils n'ont pas traqué Alpha. Elle sera libre aussi. Et elle cherchera à devenir qui elle est. Qui que soit cette personne.

Claire répare Echo, doucement. Elle nettoie vaguement ses plaies, qui ne se réduisent bientôt qu'à des coupures écarlates. Elles laisseront sans aucun doute de belles cicatrices. Mais DeWitt pourra les faire enlever puisque, visiblement, c'est la nouvelle mode.

Echo pleure en silence, maintenant. Claire décide d'ignorer ses larmes.

La jeune femme - _la doll_, se force-t-elle à rectifier - s'efforce curieusement de ne pas geindre, retient sa douleur. Mais il est évident qu'elle souffre. Ses mâchoires sont contractées, gâchant plus encore sa beauté, le genre qui resplendit dans la décontraction bourgeoise plutôt que dans les tourments du cœur et de l'âme. Claire remplit une seringue de morphine et la lui injecte au creux du coude.

Le bureau est toujours silencieux, désespérément feutré, puant les non-dits qui gangrènent le lieu, tous ces secrets de privilégiés tordus sûrs du bien-fondé de leur combat.

Claire tremble, soudain, mais elle serre les dents elle aussi. Elle va y arriver, elle _doit_ y arriver. Elle est si près du but, maintenant.

Une fois sortie d'ici, ce sera facile. Elle pourra tout recommencer.

Echo s'agite sur le fauteuil.

- Je peux m'en aller, maintenant ? chuchote-t-elle sans y croire.

Claire rabat sa robe rouge, qu'elle a pris soin de ne pas tacher de sang.

- Oui, Echo. Tu peux y aller.

La doll se lève un peu trop vite, se hâte vers la porte du bureau. Avant de la franchir, elle se retourne et regarde une dernière fois Whiskey. Il lui semble, du moins, que c'est la dernière fois. Puis elle sort.

Claire a un instant la velléité de ranger compresses et scalpel, de les nettoyer et de les remettre en place. Mais ça ne sert à rien - le fauteuil d'auscultation est déjà un tel chaos - et, surtout, elle ne veut pas refaire un geste qu'elle a déjà fait tant de fois quand elle était le Docteur Saunders.

Alors elle se dirige vers la baie vitrée brouillée et pose les yeux vers une ouverture dégagée, de verre simple, pour regarder Echo traverser le hall. Ses longs cheveux traînent derrière elle tandis qu'elle marche de ce pas égal, tranquille et régulier, propre aux dolls. Sa grâce douce, fluide, coule en aura autour d'elle. Claire fronce les sourcils. Il y a quelque chose dans sa façon de marcher. Elle est… normale, oui. Inchangée. C'est à cause de la morphine. Elle ne souffre pas.

Alors Claire réalise.

Elle n'avait pas à faire ça. Cette piqûre.

Ce n'était pas nécessaire à son plan. Ca n'avait rien à faire là. Les compresses oui, pour camoufler, se donner du temps, fuir. Mais la morphine ?

Elle l'a fait pour la doll, rien d'autre. Pour Echo. Sans même réfléchir. Alors même que toute son attention était dirigée vers la négation de cette identité fabriquée. Par instinct.

Par pur instinct.

Le bon Docteur Saunders a suivi sa nature et pris soin de ses dolls.

Le Docteur Saunders qui parle à travers elle, à travers Claire, qui _est _Claire. Indissociable d'elle. Claire Saunders.

Sa bouche se met à trembler tandis qu'elle s'adosse à la baie vitrée, quittant la doll des yeux.

Elle pose un regard vide sur son bureau, ses affaires, sa tasse de café, son coupe-papier, sa veste pendue à une patère… Et même sa flasque d'alcool posée sur une chaise.

Alors Claire Saunders éclate en sanglots pathétiques.

Elle n'a pas besoin de courir, pas besoin de fuir.

Elle est déjà chez elle.

**FIN**


End file.
